


It's Okay

by Derpydab



Category: Jalyx - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Jalyx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9224150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derpydab/pseuds/Derpydab
Summary: This is just a quick thing I wrote because there haven't been many Jalyx fanfics lately. Also sorry if it's bad, this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction. Enjoy :)





	

We both know that Jalyx is a thing, I mean,  how couldn't we? The comments, the instagram accounts. We've both liked posts by these fan accounts, shipping us together, so we both know it's a thing. I've had a crush on Jenn for a while now, but I've been so afraid to tell her because it could ruin our friendship if she doesn't like me back. I've been looking for signs that she does like me back, but it's so hard to tell. For one, she's very touchy, but she's like that with all her friends. Also we spend a lot of time together, but good friends do that too. Fuck girls are confusing... It's at the point where this relationship was like the big elephant in the room that neither Jenn or I would talk about. 

We lay next to each other on a hotel bed in Berlin, having decided to travel around Europe together before Jenn goes on her IRL tour. We'd just finished watching the bachelor together and were just having bants about the show. "OMG I can't believe he gave HER the rose, like she's my least favourite", Jenn exclaimed. "I know right, she was such a bitch!" I said. We paused for a moment and I took the opportunity to discuss us. "Hey, have you noticed fans ship us together?", I question cautiously. "Yeah haha, the internet is so weird", Jenn replied vaguely. Well fuck, shes trying to avoid the conversation. Ok I can't just keep beating around the bush, I have to know... "Hey Jenn I was just wondering, do you think there could be something... Between us?" I say, looking anywhere but at Jenn. "You mean... Like... Do I have feelings for you?" Jenn asks. "Yeah." I respond. "Well I... I mean I have felt something towards you. I've kind of been avoiding it because it was a new feeling. Like I've never had feelings for a girl before. It kinda terrifys me." Jenn looks away and in the dim hotel lighting, I can see a single tear trickle down her face. "Hey..." I say grabbing her hand. "It's ok, I totally get it, I only came out last year. We can take things super slow if you want and we don't have to tell anyone until you're ready." I wipe the stray tear from her face and turn her head slightly so that we are making eye contact. Jenn pulled me into a warm embrace,  the tears now streaming down her face, "I love you so much." I squeezed the girl back, "Hey it's alright, I love you too."

Jenn pulled away, wiped her face and removed her laptop from the bed, placing it on the floor. "We should probably get to bed, it's like 2am haha." Jenn says. "Yea, got a big day tomorrow." I agreed. She switches the light out and we both proceed to try and sleep. I can't sleep after that conversation, my brain is just buzzing. I look over to see if Jenn is awake, "Hey Jenn..." I whisper. "Yeah?" She instantly responds, clearly unable to get to sleep either. "Is it alright if we cuddle? I can't get to sleep." "Yea sure thing." Jenn responds. Alyx wiggles over and wraps her arms around the other girl. It just felt so right, their bodies woven together. I can't believe I waited so long to ask her if she liked me. Jenn let out a big breath and snuggled further into Alyx's body. They both had the best night sleep that night, knowing that they no longer had this lingering uncertainty between them.


End file.
